The start of a beautiful friendship?
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: Trixie returns to ponyville, but the way she returns is unexpected. Rating dropped from M.
1. Chapter 1

/-

/ Story: The start of a beautiful "friendship"

/ Chapter: Chapter 1

/ Author: Night Fire

/-

Hello Bronies. This is Brony381782. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first Fimfiction. I am a fan of the couples in this for the most part and I hope that nobody will get mad at me for them. But honestly, I don't really give a buck what you say so anything you say will be appreciated. Anyways it's time to get this on it's way.

Disclaimer: Huh, I don't see these often on this website… maybe I'm making this to much like a fanfic.

Trixie was sad. Well that was an understatement. She was beyond depressed by this point. The reason was because of a beautiful Mare named Twilight Sparkle. She used to be a rich showmare but now she was considered a phony and nobody gave her any respect. She looked up to notice that she was at the edge of the Everfree forest and could see Ponyville in the distance.

"Back to this town after about a year. This isn't a good idea, I'll just hide in the forest." Trixie muttered to herself walking into the forest until she was at the edge of a path in a small clearing surrounded by bushes. "Well this is as good as anyplace to just stay for a while." Trixie said, until she heard something running towards the clearing. "And I spoke too soon, buck."

The running got closer and in charged a minotaur. What was different about this one was his eyes. They were blood shot, and he had foam coming out of his mouth. He was infected with rabies. Trixie started backing away as he turned to her. He put down his head like a bull and charged at her. She dodged him and it went on like this for a while until she was up against a tree. He charged again and she used a quick spell to cause this rock in the ground to blow up like a bomb. It startled the minotaur but all the shards ended up hitting her instead. The cuts were plentiful and a few of them deep. She saw the minotaur get ready for a charge again and this time he succeeded on hitting his target. Trixie's stomach. The wound was large, and bleeding horribly. In a last ditch effort she gathered all of her remaining energy into her horn and used it to cause a massive sonic boom, alerting anybody in the forest that she was there, and sending the minotaur flying through the trees, out of sight, out of mind. After that she collapsed unconscious from the amount of energy and blood loss. The last thing she heard was somepony running and then yelling her name, demanding that she just hold on, that she was going to get help and be saved.

************ 5 minutes before, ponyville library ****************

Twilight had just finished rearranging her library for the first time that month, actually the last time for the next few months. She kept it nice and neat, also when she did reorganize it, she had trouble reminding people that the sections were different again. But she did it on these few days when everpony she knew was doing something else and she was left alone for the entire day. She used to wish it was always like this but now she wasn't as lonely. She sighed when she was done. Rarity was in Canterlot, Applejack was harvesting with Big Macintosh, Pinkie was sick, or so she claimed, Rainbow dash was in Cloudsdale for some big event, and Fluttershy and Spike were watching over the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight sighed, and then realized that there was still Zecora. She hadn't had tea with her Zebra friend for a while.

"Well I might as well go over to her house, I do enjoy her company and Celestia knows she could use some more company." Twilight said heading out to the Everfree forest to go to her house. As she was walking on this path she heard a giant boom and a bright flash and quickly ran to the spot it came from to find The Great and Powerful Trixie on the ground in a pool of blood, most of it coming from her stomach. Twilight quickly ran over to her on the verge of tears.

"Trixie, just hold on, don't die on me, I'm going to get you some help!" Twilight yelled as Trixie passed out. Twilight then quickly tried out her newest healing spell on her stomach. It kind of worked, as in it closed it, but it wasn't a permanent fix, just a quick one. Twilight then teleported them to the edge of Zecora's hut. "Zecora! I need your help right now!" Twilight screamed at the hut.

Zecora stepped out and didn't bother asking when she saw the blood and pony on Twilight's back. She helped Twilight carry her into the hut.

"Twilight my dear.

What has happened to this pony here?" Zecora asked in her usual manner.

"That's the problem Zecora, I don't know. I found her when I was heading over here to see you. She has a massive wound in her stomach, and it's really bad on the rest of her." Twilight said with a worried expression on her face. Zecora nodded and grabbed some bandages from under the table and gave one to Twilight who started to wrap it around the stomach as the spell started to wear off. Zecora patched up the rest and gave Trixie this weird potion that allowed her to regain most of her lost blood. As she woke up Trixie simply looked around.

"Ugh, what happened? Oh hey Twilight. If I'm seeing you then I must be in another dream. At least it's not a nightmare this time. But why am I in pain?" Trixie noticed the bandage on her stomach. "Oh this isn't a dream, alright I'm leaving." Trixie stood and tried to walk but then passed out again.

Twilight rushed over and put her hoof on the top of Trixie's forehead and felt a violent heat against it. "ZECORA I NEED SOMETHING TO HELP WITH HER WOUNDS STAT! THEY ARE INFECTED!" Zecora handed Twilight a potion with haste and she quickly poured it down her throat. She felt the fever reduce to almost normal temperature. She sighed and Zecora handed her another potion. "What is this for?

"Well it's not looking good but she is not doomed.

If you make her drink this soon.

It should be alright.

And she shall be better at first light." Zecora told Twilight with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your help Zecora.

"Please answer me a question dear.

Why would you help this pony hear?

I have heard many a story about this pony.

Is she not a phony?

Most would have let her die.

But not you so my question is why?" Zecora asked with a honestly curious look on her face.

"I'm not completely sure myself Zecora. When I find out I'll talk to you from that crystal ball you gave me on my birthday." Twilight said. Zecora smiled remembering that when Twilight had first used it she was unsure of how it worked so Zecora had some quick laughs at what she could do with it. She waved as Twilight walked outside levitating Trixie and teleported to her house. She carried Trixie up stairs to her bed and put her in it. It was more or less 9 P.M. and the sun had only set about an hour ago but it had been a long day. Twilight just climbed into the bed and fell asleep with Trixie lying next to her, unconscious from her wounds, and infections combined.

And that is the first chapter of my very first Fimfiction. Please tell me what you think about it. I know the grammar is probably bucking bad but it's just the one thing I'm bad at when I write. Most everything else is fine. Please comment and rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to the fellow lovers of this shipping. Even I'm not sure why I like it so much. From what I was told by my friend though, it's because it just seems like they are the perfect match for each other. So let's get this chapter started. I'm also not sure why I put a note here. Oh well, old habits die hard.

It was a sunny morning and Twilight was in her main room reading a new spell book to learn something new but not finding anything interesting. She kept on looking through the book until she heard some hoofsteps in the hall. She looked up and saw Trixie standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Twilight." Trixie said.

"Morning Trixie. You seem nervous." Twilight said due to her having a nervous smile now.

"Well It's your friends. I'm not sure they'd forgive me for all the crap I put them through." Trixie said rubbing her foreleg in nervousness.

"I'm sure it will be fine Trixie. They are bound to love you. After all, I do." Twilight said giving her a nuzzle.

Trixie quickly turned her head up and kissed Twilight. Twilight gasped in shock. Then she woke up.

It had all been a dream. It was still midnight, and nothing was wrong. She calmed down and thought about what that dream could have meant. In reality it was very simple. She loved the mare she had found in the woods. She loved Trixie Lulamoon. She turned to her with a smile on her face, but that quickly left when she saw Trixie was having a nightmare. She watched for a little to see if she could see what it was about. Then Trixie started crying and screaming in her sleep.

"No. No don't! NO! Mommy, Daddy, Twilight, please no, don't leave me. What have I done wrong? Please, don't abandon me. PLEASE! NO! Why do you have to hit me Mommy and Daddy? Why do you hate me Twilight? Why do you hate me when I love you?" Trixie was crying from how bad her dream was. Twilight was dying on the inside from watching it.

"Trixie, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Twilight said lightly shaking her.

"Huh? Oh great it's a double nightmare." Trixie said close to tears again.

"How is this a nightmare?" Twilight asked feeling her heart breaking.

"It's always like this. I'll wake up from a nightmare to find you in the same bed as me comforting me then when I wake up your gone." Trixie muttered sadly and close to crying.

"Trixie, I love you. Alright? I'm not lying, you are the one mare that I love." Twilight said to Trixie kissing her on her cheek.

Trixie was in shock. None of the other Twilights had said that to her. Maybe this was a dream and not a nightmare. "This may be a dream, but it's definitely the best one I've had in a long time. Goodnight Twilight, maybe someday, I'll be able to tell you that I love you and hear you return that." Trixie said with a smile, and then falling asleep.

Twilight gave a small sad smile before proceeding to grab a book of medical spells to learn how to heal the wound in Trixie's stomach. She wanted to get Trixie to apologize to the town and to do that she needed her to be healed because a lot of the ponies were going to be mad. And last time they had been mad at somepony, it hadn't turned out all that great. Twilight sighed realizing she was going to be up almost all night learning how to do this spell. She had found the right one, but it would only work on a large and life threating wound.

Well my dear bronies, that is the end of this stories chapter. Read it, rate it, leave me a comment. Until next time, my Twixie fans. This is Brony381782 saying good bye, good night, good morning, good afternoon. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Away!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm hoping that I'm doing a good job at writing this. I'm at least hoping this isn't a horrible story. I don't give a buck what people think except about my stories so give me some honest feedback on all of these chapters and sorry if the last one seemed a bit short and rushed. I didn't really have a good enough idea for the dream so sorry. And I know this takes up more time and you might just skip it. I don't know honestly. Well anyways time to start this. I'm an old fanfictioner and a new fimfiction member. Force of habit for this note.

The sunlight hit Trixie's face and woke her up suddenly and abruptly. She groaned and slowly sat up. She then tried to stretch, but that caused her wounds to stretch a little, causing large pain and discomfort. She winced in pain and turned to find the bed empty but the desk next to the bed had Twilight there snoring with her face in a book on an open page. Trixie giggled at the mare then decided to wake her up so she could get some help moving around and replacing her bandages (she didn't think Twilight was talented enough to know a spell to heal her stomach wound for good).

"Twilight, wake up!" Trixie called trying to wake up the mare without leaving the bed, "Twilight!" Trixie grabbed a pillow with her magic and threw it hard nailing Twilight in the face. Twilight then quickly woke up.

"No, Derpy! Those are my muffins!" Twilight yelled out waking up from a weird dream. She heard Trixie start laughing.

"What were you dreaming about?" Trixie said with tears in her eyes, mainly from the laughing but she was bleeding again on her stomach but only lightly.

"Oh, shut it. When you meet Derpy and see her with a muffin you'll understand." Twilight said in a VERY serious voice. Trixie looked very scared, and seeing that was just too funny. "Oh you should see your face. Derpy is just a lovable pony that really enjoys muffins; she loves them almost as much as her daughter or her boyfriend." Twilight said giggling.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that!" Trixie yelled as Twilight stated laughing. "I thought you were being serious!"

"I'm sorry Trixie, and also did all that yelling and laughing do more damage to your stomach? I think I see some blood." Twilight said getting serious instantly.

"Yeah I noticed when I stopped laughing. I think we need to change the bandages." Trixie said motioning to her stomach.

"Not on your stomach. I spent the entire night learning more about medical magic so sit very, very still so I don't mess this up." Twilight said with her horn glowing.

"Alright." Trixie said with nervous for her well-being but having full confidence in Twilight's abilities.

Twilight cast the spell, enveloping Trixie in a bright cocoon of light that was then focused into her stomach. When the light faded and dispersed, she ripped of the bandage to see that there was only a very faint line on her stomach that she had ever been hurt there. It appeared that all her organs had also been fixed.

"Wow Twilight, that is really impressive. I've never heard of somebody being this powerful on just one night of studying." Trixie said feeling her stomach.

"Thanks, now I'm very tired and need to eat before I pass out." Twilight said with a halfway joking smile. Trixie got out of the bed, staggering a little in her way over to Twilight, helping her to get to the doorway. They managed to get downstairs without falling and to the kitchen with only a few stumbles, as they got to the table, Trixie could barely move, and just sat at the table. Twilight sat next to her. "Well this seems to be a problem, I can't move, and neither can you."

"Twilight, is it possible for a spell like that to make you forget stuff?" Trixie asked confusing Twilight.

"Um not that I know of. Why?" Twilight asked confused.

"Did you forget that the one thing a unicorn can do since birth is levitate stuff? And us being some of the most powerful magic users in Equestria should make it just all the easier?" Trixie said with a look on her face that said 'Really?'

"Oh, I feel very stupid." Twilight said with a slight blush.

"Good thing you now have me to help set you straight!" Trixie said with a smile, a kind and loving smile, which is something that did not go unnoticed by Twilight, same with the meaning in her comment that she was staying there, for quite a while.

"Oh really, so how long are you staying here out of curiosity?" Twilight said causing Trixie to blush, not realizing that she had said that.

"Oh, um, yeah, about that, I actually don't have a house anymore except for a cabin about a week's trip from here. Is it possible for me to stay with you? And is there anywhere were I could get a job?" Trixie said looking down and blushing.

"I don't know about the job part, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Twilight said with a smile while levitating over some fruit as a quick breakfast. "Out of curiosity, what type of jobs, would you be able to qualify for?"

"Well teaching, cooking, baking, and almost anything that didn't involve flying really. If it doesn't require you to be a Pegasus, then I can very likely do it." Trixie said a bit nonchalantly, eating her apple. Twilight quickly ate her apple, feeling a lot better afterwords.

"Wow, well we will find that out after you heal, alright?" Twilight said with a stern glare at Trixie who looked at her in shock.

"How would you know anything about my past like that! And besides, I only did it once! And I was eight!" Trixie said in a blush causing Twilight to laugh.

"Gosh I was joking, I didn't know that, did it have anything to do with your abusive parents?" Twilight asked in an actual serious voice.

"How would you know that? How?" Trixie said in a shell shocked voice close to crying. "I have been trying to forget about them."

"I'm sorry, it probably brings up some bad memories. You were yelling at them to stop hitting you in your sleep last night, I woke you up after that but not sure if you remember what was said though." Twilight said with a blush.

"Oh Celestia, that wasn't a dream. I feel like an idiot." Trixie said blushing and looking down in shame. "I'm sorry that you heard that Twilight, I understand if you feel awkward around me now. Maybe I should just leave."

"Trixie don't leave, I don't want you to leave. In fact, I was hoping you would stay." Twilight said with a blush.

"Wait what? Don't be joking; whatever you are doing just don't be joking." Trixie said looking at her with skepticism.

"I'm not Trixie, I love you." Twilight said going to her and kissing her, long and passionate on the lips. Trixie didn't think, she just reacted and leaned into the kiss making it more passionate. They stayed like that, so lost in the kiss they didn't hear the door open, or the patter of feet and hooves heading to the kitchen. They did break off when they heard multiple gasps of shock and outrage.

Well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it is a bit rushed, but I am typing this at past midnight and made this up as I wrote it. So give me your feedback. Bronies, I bid you good day. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this chapter, Bless you. Peace off.


	4. Chapter 4

/-

/ Story: The start of a beautiful "friendship"

/ Chapter: Chapter 4

/ Author: Night Fire

/-

Hello, all Bronies. If you are here and you're not a brony, CONVERT (yes I'm talking to you Miguel). This is my fourth installment of this story and I am hoping that nobody is having any problems with it. I am trying very hard to keep sane from all the BS that happens in my life. But haters gonna hate, bronies, we must love and tolerate. And if you ever do meet a hater, give it to them blunt. LOVE AND TOLLERATE THE SHIT OUT OF THEM. Also if you haven't heard of them you need to find mic the microphone, jackle app, bronydanceparty, glaze/woodentoaster, and livingtombstone. Go to youtube. With that said, let's start this story.

Spike was with the other five elements of harmony and the cutie mark crusaders. They were heading over to Twilight's house to announce some well interesting stuff. Turns out everybody had a secret and they wanted to tell. As they walked in they headed to the kitchen and saw Twilight kissing none other than The Great and Powerful Trixie. They all gasped. Shock and outrage in their gasps and faces. Twilight and Trixie looked up shocked to see them there.

"Oh hey guys, well doesn't seem like this is going to be a secret so might as well tell you. I'm now dating Trixie Lulamoon." Twilight said looking at them. They looked at her and sighed. "What, is it the fact that an egghead like me got a relationship before any of you did?" Twilight said slightly mad with Trixie just looking at the ground.

"No, Twilight dear, it's quite to opposite. We all came here because all of us here are in a relationship and are here to tell you." Rarity said with a slight blush.

"Wait, what." Twilight said in shock.

"Well I'm with Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash are together, Spike is now with Applebloom, Sweetie belle is with her good friend Scootalo, and Pinkie, well it's hard to explain. Pinkie how about you introduce her to yours." Rarity said, saying the last part with basically an anime sweatdrop.

"What do you mean introduce me? I thought I knew all the ponies in ponyville?" Twilight said confused with Trixie looking up curious.

"It's simple silly! You know her, but at the same time you don't know her. Come here, they won't hate you for that one time they met you!" Pinkie said to her special somepony who was hiding in the main room. The last words made Trixie raise her head in hope.

"Are you sure? I mean, I doubt I made a very good first impression." Said a obviously female voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." Pinkie said happily. Trixie was eager to meet this pony. If they accepted this pony maybe they would accept her.

"Wait Pinkie, when did we meet this mare?" Twilight said confused.

"Well on my birthday silly." Pinkie said "Come on already!"

"No, I don't want to, you know how I feel about them." The voice said acting like a stubborn filly.

"Fine, I guess we won't make out when we get back home." Pinkie said in a huffy voice, but with an evil smile.

"You play dirty pinkie… fine I'm coming out." The voice said and out stepped… Pinkie Pie? Wait no, this pony had the same cutie mark but was a darker pink and had a straight tail and a straight mane.

"Um, Pinkie, mind telling me who your friend here is?" Twilight said confused.

"It's Pinkinema. Duh." Pinkie said going up to her marefriend and kissing her.

"HUH?" Twilight yelled in shock, "Isn't that your name?"

"Yes, her birth name was Pinkinema Diane Pie, Twilight, but after the sonic rainboom, she became Pinkie. I am who she used to be. Recently we learned that I can exist outside of a mirror. So we simply found a mirror and broke it, allowing me to escape." Pinkinema said in a creepy, calm, voice.

"Wait, so you're saying that you had an alter ego named Pinkinema, that you would see in a mirror, that you then discovered can be realeased if you simply shatter the mirror?" Trixie said, double checking the story.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Pinkie said getting slightly irritated.

"Well if they accept that, I see no reason why I shouldn't be accepted." Trixie said.

"You know what, that pony there just made some very good sense." Pinkinema said walking over to Trixie. "I saw you and was pissed for what you did to pinkie when you came into town, but I now like you, let's be friends." Pinkinema said with a smile.

"Sure!" Trixie said in the happiest voice she's had since she was a young filly.

Everybody watched as the two mares hugged each other. Then everybody (Minus Pinkinema and Twilight), said the exact same thing at the same time. "We forgive you Trixie, especially seeing as you are making Twilight happy."

Trixie looked at them with tears of pure joy in her eyes. "Thank you, thank all of you. This means the world to me." Trixie said with a smile. Then just because it seemed right, they all got in a group hug. As they ended the hug they all looked at each other.

"Alright, now just one last thing." Twilight said to all the ponies, and one dragon. "How in the name of Celestia did this happen!?"

They looked at each other and just shrugged. Spike was the first to answer, with wisdom long after his years. "Well Twilight, I guess I could say the same thing about you dating Trixie here, the only logical explination is love. We all found out who hold our hearts and subcummed to our true feelings because once the feeling of love comes out, it's unstoppable. You'll kill anybody that hearts your love, because it's the same thing as hurting you, love is nothing more than one soul inhabiting a single body." Spike said making him seem like the smartest out of all of them.

"Wow, Spike, you've been holding out on us." Twilight said in shock.

"You know spike, I found that kinda hot." Applebloom said in an obviously seductive voice.

"Hey, not in front of me. Spike is basically my child." Twilight said glaring at them.

"Fine." Applebloom said mad.

"Well, I guess we need to tell the rest of the town about all of us I guess. Best to get it out of the way now right?" Twilight said heading to the door. The rest followed her, knowing it was going to be a very long day of explinations.

And that is the end of this Chapter in my first fimfiction. Tell me what you think in the comments below, and I put in the flutterdash installment, because my brony friend Flutterdash242. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this chapter bells you, Remember, haters gonna hate, we just gotta love and tolerate.


	5. Chapter 5: Relationships part one

/ Story: The start of a beautiful "friendship"

/ Chapter: realationships part 1

/ Author: Night Fire

FANFICTION UPDATE: I am the writer of these chapters and all future ones, I just want you to know, that I had them posted on a different site, and no longer have the originals, so I'm downloading them and posting them on this Website. It's on Fimfiction, and the pen name is Night Fire. Just search Time Adventures, and you'll find my stuff.

Hello, I am appreciating the favorites and the comments. To anybody who is reading and isn't commenting, telling me what I'm doing wrong on or if I'm doing good, or what I could improve on, please comment, and yes I am referring to you, KC. Now let's start this, I am going to use the next few chapters to explain the relationships. If you want specific ones in the next chapter please tell me. I will have more than just these relationships in the story and any I put in is likely to have a part in the story. Big, small, or even just for comedy relief they will be in there. Time to get this chapter started.

Seeing as the easiest way to have everypony find out, would be to head to a public place they all headed to Sugarcube Corner, where everypony would be there at some point and simply sat down, at one of the few booths, as ponies came in they saw them sitting there, everypony cuddled with their special somepony and in honesty just left them alone, why ruin somepony's happiness? After about half an hour they got up, grabbed some food, and sat down, nervous.

"Alright, who wants to be the first pony to explain how the hay this happened?" Twilight said looking at them. None of them rose up for a while then Applejack decided to tell, with Rarity of course.

"Well guess we should be the first to tell, seeing as nopony else is brave enough." Applejack said looking at everypony else who was no paying close attention. It was during the Sleepover at your house Twilight. We both bonded, as you know, but we bonded as a lot more than friends. We realized this late that night, after you went to sleep. We simply looked at each other and got closer and closer."

"Of course we wanted the other to admit their love so we started to talk." Rarity said, taking over, "We simply both smiled and said at the same time 'I love you' and then we leaned in and kissed." Rarity said leaning over and kissing Applejack who blushed before kissing her back. The cakes saw this and gasped at the fact that two mares in their shop were kissing.

"Oh hush you two. It's not like we are having sex!" Applejack said causing Rarity to blush in embarrassment. Their friends just shook their heads in annoyance as their friends continued to kiss. They didn't stop till they needed some air.

"All right well that seems kinda simple, so who's next?" Twilight asked.

"Well why not you?" Rainbow said trying to stall for time.

"I want to go last because mine is most recent. But thanks for speaking up Rainbow Dash. How about you and Fluttershy tell us?"

"What! That's unfa-"Rainbow Dash started to say but surprisingly Fluttershy was the one to interrupt her.

"They have a right to know, so sit down, shut up, and let me explain unless you want to." Fluttershy said in a startling commanding tone. Rainbow Dash instantly cooled down and let Fluttershy explain.

"Back at the summer flight camp when all the kids would tease me, only rainbow ever stood up for me, like when she preformed the sonic rainboom in a race to shut up those three bullies. But also one time some of the kids were taking it too far. They had somehow gotten a pair of scissors and were trying to cut my mane and tail. When Rainbow saw she literally kicked their asses into next week."

"Wait, hold on, how do you literally kick somepony into next week?" Twilight asked feeling confused.

"Well when you beat them up faster than the sound barrier, and they don't wake up for a week I guess that counts." Rainbow said suddenly sounding as if she was Fluttershy.

"Anyways after that they left me alone for the most part and Rainbow Dash taught me how to fly and I didn't fall until I gained my cutie mark and after that I would fly down to the ground more often to visit the animals. One time I took her with me and she was amazed at how I could understand all of the animals and they understood me just fine." Fluttershy continued with a confident tone. Rainbow looked as if she was trying to sink into the seat and hide but Fluttershy was holding her hoof to make sure she didn't run off.

"Fluttershy, do you have to tell them the next part or can we just skip over it?" Rainbow asked with a pleading look on her face, it now being redder than the red in her mane.

"Nope, they should hear it. It's much more interesting than what happened with Applejack and Rarity." Fluttershy said with a very unlike her smirk making Rainbow grimance.

Suddenly everypony at the table were paying very close attention, and even a lot of the customers had stopped to listen in on what was so embarrassing to the rainbow maned mare. The table noticed but ignored them and motioned for Fluttershy to tell them what had happened.

"Well a bunch of the animals swarmed around us and led us to the cottage were I currently live. It was abandoned but apparently the animals were keeping up with it, making it stay nice that way somebody can eventually live there. They took us in there, then closed to door, it confused Rainbow, but I took advantage of it. I quickly tackled Rainbow to the ground, and forcefully put my mouth up to hers." Fluttershy said smirking at Rainbow who was blushing 50 different shades of red.

"Wait so in your relationship, you're the dominant one in the relationship Fluttershy?" Trixie said looking at her. Out of everything she had heard about this mare, it just didn't seem reasonable.

"Yes, I am as you would say, the man in this relationship." Fluttershy said smirking, "After she got over her initial shock she went with the flow, and kissed me back."

*****Backflash********

A younger Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in the empty cottage and were kissing, they broke for a moment to take a breath and Rainbow used that time to ask a question.

"Fluttershy, why?"

"Because, well I don't know, you stood up for me, helped me, and protected me. I felt like I should repay you but I didn't know how. This was the only thing I could think of." Fluttershy said with a small blush.

"Oh, I see, it's just a thank you for me helping you. Allright, I get it." Rainbow said turning to the door. Fluttershy was confused until she saw some tears hit the ground. "Nice to know, Fluttershy, that's the only reason why you kissed me."

"Rainbow, that's not the only reason. I kissed you because I like you in more than just a friendly way. I don't know if I'd call it love yet, but I know for a fact that kiss was more than just a thank you. I know you may not like other females but I had to at least give it a shot." Fluttershy said to Rainbow before she could open the door.

Rainbow wiped her head around fast enough you could see the air move. She then smiled and nuzzled her new marefriend. "Of course I care for you in the same way Fluttershy. Why else would I have kissed back?"

*****End of flashback******

Everyone sat there, their mouth hanging open in shock. Rarity was the first to recover.

"So you two have been with each other for that long?" She said shocked.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, who in each of the relationships, is the dominant one?" Fluttershy said.

Twilight, Applejack, Scootalo, Applebloom, and Pinkinema all raised their hands. Their partners nodded and accepted that they were not the dominant one in their relationship.

"So that basically sums up how we got to gather and for how long. So who wants to go next?" Rainbow said still red as a tomato.

"I guess we will." Said one of them.

Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off


End file.
